


Los hermanos semielfos

by Palabragris



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palabragris/pseuds/Palabragris
Summary: Los hermanos semielfos, Elvaan y Erith, vivían una vida común en uno de los pequeños poblados humanos aledaños a la gran ciudad fortaleza de Rubina, capital del Reino de Gardo. Sin embargo, el orgullo y el sino de los hermanos llevarían al suceso de algo peor que la traición y la muerte. Quizás así era su destino.





	Los hermanos semielfos

**LOS HERMANOS SEMIELFOS  
**Escrito por El Palabragrís

Los hermanos semielfos, Elvaan y Erith, vivían una vida común en uno de los pequeños poblados humanos aledaños a la gran ciudad fortaleza de Rubina, capital del Reino de Gardo. Como la gran mayoría de los habitaban los asentamientos vecinos a la capital, sus padres eran granjeros, preocupados más del bienestar de sus animales y del crecimiento de sus cultivos que de obtener prosperidad y una vida mejor, ajena a la dureza del campo. Todo hacía presagiar que los hermanos seguirían los pasos de sus progenitores, que heredarían sus tierras y trabajarían en éstas de sol a sol, sin mayores esperanzas de vida que el de aguardar el momento de cosechar lo sembrado y vivir con las pocas monedas de bronce que pudieran obtener por sus esfuerzos. Nadie jamás hubiera sospechado que el mayor de los hermanos tenía distintos planes para su vida.

Elvaan se mostró orgulloso de su herencia élfica desde pequeño, y aunque vivía en un asentamiento donde los humanos gobernaban y dictaban las leyes, jamás abandonó la esperanza de obtener aunque fuera un poco del poder que sus antepasados, renegando de todo lazo de sangre que pudiera tener con la raza de los hombres. Como si algún dios hubiera escuchado su petición, compadeciéndose de él —y así fue como Elvaan lo interpretó—, desde muy temprana edad sintió en su interior una suerte de poder del que nunca supo explicar su verdadera proveniencia, pero que le hacía sentir mucho más cercano a la casta élfica, en especial a los eladrines, quienes, según se decía, poseían dotes que iban más allá de las que cualquier otra raza pudiera hacer alarde. Especialmente la humana.

No fueron pocas las noches en que Elvaan escapó en secreto de la casa de sus padres para ir a lo más lejano de las praderas, donde sabía que nadie lo encontraría. Y no fueron pocas las ocasiones en que bajo la tenue luz del astro nocturno realizó rituales que él mismo había inventado como en un juego. Ni él mismo sabía qué esperar de dichos rituales, pero era como si algo en su interior, acaso una voz inconsciente o un pensamiento fugaz, le ordenara hacerlos y repetirlos, a pesar de los vanos resultados, pues en algún momento lograría obtener algo. Como aún era pequeño y sus manos no eran fuertes, las construcciones que elaboraba para la realización de tales ritos eran tan ridículas como las ropas que utilizaba: no más que unos paños oscuros que su madre utilizaba para limpiar los utensilios de la cocina del hogar o ropas, ojalá oscuras también, que su hermana iba desechando conforme crecía. Sin embargo, Elvaan también creció con el paso del tiempo, y también lo hicieron su fuerza, su ahínco por lograr algo en los rituales vanos que muchas veces se apoderaban de su cabeza y lo distraían del trabajo del campo, su conocimiento y su desprecio por los humanos, con los que evitaba tomar contacto siempre que le fuera posible. Mudó su inocente lugar de ritos de las praderas a una pequeña cueva que había encontrado por accidente en unos montes cercanos al pueblo y en ella construyó un elaborado tabernáculo ritual utilizando su nueva fuerza. En las paredes alrededor de éste dibujó o talló con cincel formas que muchas veces él mismo no entendía y que aparecían en su cabeza como imágenes provenientes de otro mundo. A veces los dibujos parecían figuras que con algo de esfuerzo e imaginación podrían reconocerse e interpretarse, y a veces sus tallados parecían letras que escribían enarboladas frases en idiomas y lenguajes ajenos y místicos. Elvaan continuó visitando este lugar cada vez que encontraba tiempo para hacerlo, preferentemente de noche, y ya no llegaba vestido con andrajos, sino que ahora lo hacía con un traje similar al de los brujos que aparecían en algunos libros que había visto a escondidas en la biblioteca al interior de la escuela del pueblo y que había zurcido con sus propias manos. Tal era su obsesión por los poderes ocultos que siempre se decía a sí mismo poseer y que en algún momento lograría dominar y demostrar, a pesar de que hasta ese día todos sus actos continuaban siendo vanos e inútiles.

Con el correr de los años, a nadie le sorprendió que en su aldea consideraran a Elvaan un sujeto extraño, que prefería más de estar solo y hablar para sí mismo que de la compañía de los demás o del trabajo en equipo, muy distinto a su hermana, quien no tenía problemas en socializar con la gente y se había ganado de a poco el aprecio de humanos y seres de otras razas dentro del pueblo, sin mencionar también el amor de algunos que posaban sus ojos en ella y la consideraban un buen prospecto de esposa mientras iba creciendo. Sin embargo, todos los sueños y planes de matrimonio o de concreción de sueños que los padres de Erith pudieran tener para su hija y para su hermano se vieron truncados cuando el Reino de Gardo entró en guerra con el vecino y otrora pacífico Reino de Galbadia, que poco tiempo atrás, y tras la muerte del antiguo monarca y la ascensión del hijo de éste, se había declarado un Imperio.

Tras solo unos meses de conflicto, Gardo perdió la guerra y fue invadida por Galbadia. Su capital Rubina fue saqueada e incendiada por el ejército del imperio, que se había descontrolado en su sed de poder, y los pueblos aledaños como los de los hermanos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra.

Por fortuna, tanto Elvaan como Erith lograron sobrevivir a la guerra, pero lo habían perdido todo: su granja ya no existía, sus padres habían muerto durante el conflicto, los conocidos que pudieran haber tenido ahora formaban parte sólo de los recuerdos. Con el tiempo, tras vagar sin rumbo fijo por el descampado de Gardo, la nueva provincia de Galbadia, los hermanos lograron llegar a una ciudad humana de comercio creciente en la que intentaron hacerse una vida, pero fue en vano. Al ser semielfos se vieron sujetos a la discriminación de los humanos, quienes, a diferencia de habitantes de la desaparecida Rubina, no aparecían el contacto con otras razas. Con suerte toleraban a los enanos, pero sólo porque las habilidades de éstos aumentaban el auge del comercio en la región. Tal fue el destino y el despojo de las oportunidades que los hermanos se vieron obligados a abandonar lo que les quedaba de honor. Sucumbieron al robo, al engaño, a la estafa, la prostitución, la violencia, y todo por unas migajas que con suerte les servían para llenarse la boca.

Si Elvaan antes mostraba desprecio hacia los humanos, la actitud que éstos le habían demostrado tras la guerra no había hecho más que convertir ese desprecio en un odio profundo. En cuanto pudo reanudó sus rituales y esta vez no se molestó por ocultarlos, levantando un altar dentro de la choza que había podido conseguir para que tanto su hermana, quien cada vez que él intentaba llevar a cabo sus hechizos lo miraba horrorizada, como él pudieran subsistir.

Entonces, ocurrió… Y comenzó con un sueño.

Elvaan contempló el rostro de un ser a todas luces poderoso y oscuro. Asmodeo, dios de los Nueve Infiernos, le habló en susurros de lo que debía hacer para truncar su destino: el poder total, la dominación sobre los hombres que tanto mal le habían hecho. Le enseñó en sueños a realizar correctamente el ritual que Elvaan buscaba desde pequeño y éste lo aceptó de inmediato, pues albergaba la promesa de recuperar parte de su legado élfico; del poder que estos poseían y de la grandeza que ostentaban y que él sin dudas merecía. Tan sólo hacía falta un sacrificio y Elvaan no dudó un momento en realizarlo. Tal era su ceguera y su propia ambición.

Esa noche su hermana Erith regresó agotada y con rostro demacrado, asqueada de la vida que llevaba y de lo que debía realizar a diario para poder sobrevivir. Su belleza de antaño había desaparecido y en el rostro donde alguna vez se mostrara una piel tersa y una sonrisa sublime, ahora comenzaban a aparecer las primeras arrugas de la vejez y la sonrisa había desaparecido por completo. Un aciago aspecto para una joven de no más de veinte años. En cuanto la muchacha ingresó a la vivienda que compartía con su hermano, Elvaan la abordó y Erith se paralizó por el miedo, pues el rostro de su hermano era irreconocible; oscuro como el de un demonio. No tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplarlo, pues bastó de un golpe para que su hermano le hiciera perder el conocimiento. Cuando despertó, se descubrió desnuda sobre un bloque de piedra que Elvaan había dispuesto en el sótano, el que ahora estaba ensombrecido y alumbrado sólo por unas cuantas velas; intentó levantarse, pero descubrió que sus manos y pies estaban atados con firmeza a dicho bloque. Entonces vio sobre su cabeza, tallados en la madera del techo, había muchos símbolos que no comprendía y que le resultaban horrorosos. Sintió un terror grande, como jamás lo había sentido ni en los peores momentos de su vida, y cuando vio a su hermano aparecer ataviado en unas extrañas ropas negras, cuando observó su cabeza cubierta por una capucha oscura, y cuando miró el extraño brillo en los ojos de su sangre fraterna, comprendió que moriría.

Elvaan no perdió el tiempo. Deslizó su mano por un costado de sus ropajes y extrajo un puñal de metal oxidado mientras recitaba un cántico en un idioma cuyo sonido de por sí ya resultaba escabroso. Observó a su hermana sin mirarla realmente e ignoró las suplicas de ésta, que le imploraban que la dejara libre, que jamás le contaría de eso a nadie y que lo perdonaría, que eran hermanos y que siempre estarían juntos. Cuando Elvaan terminó de recitar sus palabras, se sonrió abiertamente, satisfecho, y sin detenerse a pensarlo, clavó el puñal en el cuerpo de su hermana, quien dejó escapar un grito agónico, y, tomando con ambas manos la empuñadura de éste, lo deslizó hacia arriba, cruzando desde el estómago hasta la comisura de los pechos. El martirio de Erith se prolongó por unos cuantos segundos antes que la vida la abandonara y su sangre lo cubrió todo, desparramándose por el suelo como un charco rojizo que se oscureció de a poco. Habiendo cumplido su cometido, Elvaan entonó la última parte de su cántico y entonces, por fin, tras años de espera, algo ocurrió: del puñal ensangrentado manó un vapor carmesí, que pareció penetrar en la piel del semielfo, y éste pudo sentir algo fluyendo en su interior; parecía una energía extraña, algo que llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo, cada capa de sus músculos y le hacía percibir en su interior algo que no podía ser más que el mismo poder de los elfos y eladrines que por fin había recuperado. Pero Elvaan se equivocaba. En ese mismo instante, Asmodeo volvió a aparecérsele en su mente, y lo felicitó por lo que había hecho. Le dijo que ahora era uno de sus súbditos y que él le otorgaría todos sus deseos.

No supo por qué, pero fue como si en ese momento Elvaan despertara de un encantamiento que le había hecho perder la cordura. Se miró a sí mismo y vio que sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas desde las botas hasta la cintura, alzó la vista y vio el cuerpo desnudo y mutilado de su hermana muerta. Entonces, soltó el puñal, que cayó al suelo emitiendo un sonido sordo, y se dejó caer, horrorizado de lo que había hecho. Tuvo que hacer la cabeza hacia un lado para no mancharse con su propio vómito, pues sus actos, ahora que había recuperado la cordura, le asqueaban. Se miró las manos, las que temblaban de forma descontrolada, y se las llevó a la cabeza a la vez que comenzaba a llorar. Y lloró durante horas ante el cuerpo de su hermana asesinada por él mismo y su locura.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto terminó de cavar la tumba que había hecho para su hermana y que ocultó bajo el piso del sótano de esa choza miserable, desapareció de la ciudad y no volvió a ser visto. El cuerpo de Erith jamás fue encontrado.

Nadie sabía de la guerra interna que Elvaan llevaría para siempre consigo. Había descubierto la forma de controlar y manejar, al menos hasta cierto punto, los poderes con los que había nacido, pero eso le había costado todo. Incluso había vendido su alma a la oscuridad de la que ahora, tras darse cuenta del peso que ésta traía consigo, renegaba. No quería saber nada del maligno de los Nueve Infiernos de ninguna otra deidad. No podía aceptar sus caprichos, pero tampoco podía escapar de sus garras.

En su mente y su corazón comenzaría a librarse una batalla que quizás jamás terminaría, en la que él se debatiría entre su pasado y sus actos, y sus deseos de no caer en la oscuridad a pesar de lo que su propio ser le pedía. ¿Tendría la fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a los caprichos del maligno o volvería a cumplir sus deseos y se convertiría en su siervo, un brujo al servicio de un dios maligno? No lo sabía, y eso lo atormentaba, pues había descubierto que su odio lo había traicionado y que ahora ya no deseaba odiar, sino que deseaba tranquilidad y el perdón; por sus pecados, por sus errores, por el asesinato que había cometido.

El era Elvaan el Brujo… Elvaan el Traidor.

* * *

_Dungeons & Dragons, "D&D" © Wizards of the Coast  
~ Escrito el 27 de noviembre de 2012 ~_


End file.
